The proposed research explores a synthetic approach towards the asymmetric synthesis of N-methyl excentricine, a newly discovered alkaloid part of the vast family of isoquinolines. Lack of pharmacological data on this product should not preclude structure-activity studies from being pursued, knowing the biological activity possessed by numerous alkaloids of this family. New adaptations of two contemporary methodologies will be examine din this context. First, a tandem Pinacol- ring fragmentation process will provide the core macrocycle embodied within the natural product. Second, a palladium-mediated Wacker-type reaction will be investigated for the formation of the bicyclo [5.3.1] decane type system. Further manipulations should introduce the remaining functionalities present in the natural product.